Sinestro Corps
|skills = |goals = To enforce their own version of "justice" across the universe. |crimes = Terrorism |type of villains = Oppressive Supervillains}} The Sinestro Corps, also called Yellow Lanterns Corps, is one of several villainous groups found in the Green Lantern section of the DC universe, they utilize the "yellow" power of fear (found in the cosmic entity Paralax) to enforce their own version of "justice" across the universe, their name is taken from their leader - Sinestro, a powerful anti-villain who although believing himself to work for justice is prone to excessive (sometimes even "evil") methods. This group consists of about 59 villains. After his defeat at the hands of Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner, Sinestro retreated to Qward where he began building his own corps based off his yellow power ring and the power of fear, embodied by Parallax. The purpose of doing so was for Sinestro to form his own corps that would enforce his vision of order (using those beings that instill great fear), of which he had always been at odds with the Green Lantern Corps, during his time as a member. He built this Sinestro Corps in secret, recruiting beings from all the sectors of the universe in the same way the Guardians of the Universe did for the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro selected the Talokian Lyssa Drak to be the Sinestro Corps historian and chained her to the Book of Parallax. For its big debut, the Sinestro Corps forged alliances with the Manhunters, the Anti-Monitor and Superboy-Prime in a major offensive against the Green Lantern Corps and Earth. It was all part of Sinestro's plan to make the Guardians afraid enough to enact new laws, such as authorizing Green Lanterns to use lethal force. The Sinestro Corps engaged in huge attacks against Oa, Mogo, and Earth. They killed many Green Lanterns in the process, but in the end, they were driven off and many of them were captured including Sinestro himself. After the war, Mongul found a dying member of the Sinestro Corp and took his power ring for himself. He began collecting yellow power rings and set up his rival Corps - The Mongol Corps. He took his Corps to Sinestro homeworld of Korugar. In a showdown with Mongul for control of the corps Sinestro proved the victor and the Sinestro Corps has reunited once again. The Sinestro Corps wields the power of the yellow light of fear out of the emotional spectrum. Members are chosen throughout the universe for their ability to instill great fear, leading to an army of nightmarish creatures wielding power rings. Serial killers, torturers, mass murderers, criminals. These are the beings who comprise the Sinestro Corps. Members *Ampa Nnn *Arkillo *Bedovian *Borialosaurus *Braach *Despotellis *DevilDog *Feena Sik *Flayt *Haasp the Hunter *Karu-Sil *Kiriazis *Kretch *Kryb *Low *Lyssa Drak *Maash *Malia *Mallow *Mongul *Moose *Murr the Melting Man *Parallax *Romat-Ru *Schlagg-Man *Scivor *Seer Ruggle *Setag Retss *Sirket *Slushh *Smithwick *Sn'Hoj *Snap Trap *Stanch *Tekik *Tri-Eye *Amon Sur *Anti-Monitor *Bur'Gunza *Cyborg Superman *Duel Eknham *Enkafos *Fatality *Gleen *Gorgor *Hal Jordan *Horku *Imecsub *Insidd *Meershom *Narok *Parallax (Kyle Rayner) *Ranx the Sentient City *Scarecrow *Starro *Superman-Prime *Ugg-I *Wick *Nightwing (non canon) Gallery 13_Yellow_Lantern.jpg Sinestro_Corps_Panel.jpg|Sinestro Corps main members. 544974-ring_yellow_2007_12_26001copy_super.jpg Yellow-Power-Ring-Green-Lantern-DC-Comics-Fear.jpg 3d8562ed7a607ceec6b5e45f1b191cbc.jpg il_fullxfull.283378798.jpg yellow_lantern_by_orangeman80-d6879ge.png maxresdefaultyello.jpg Sinestro_Corps_leadership.jpg.png Sinestro_Corps.jpg Green_Lantern_Vol_5_3_Textless_Variant.jpg Sinestro_Vol_1_14_Textless.jpg.png Sinestro_Vol_1_18_Textless.jpg.png Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg.png Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_6_Textless.jpg Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_24_Textless.jpg Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_25_Textless.jpg Sinestro Corps 02.jpg Trivia *When the oath of corps is cited by Sinestro himself, he says "... burn like my power..." instead of saying "his". Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Redeemed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Cults Category:On & Off Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Imperialists